nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Zorn des Lichts
Der Stab Zorn des Lichts ist in World of Warcraft: Legion die Artefaktwaffe der Disziplinpriester. Beschreibung Disziplinpriester stehen zwischen Licht und Schatten und führen beide als Waffe; sie stehen über dem Abgrund zwischen beiden. Ihrer Meinung nach muss dieses Gleichgewicht sorgsam kultiviert werden, damit sie sie die Macht des Stabs Zorn des Lichts im Kampf führen können. In seiner Besessenheit, den Untot von Azeroth zu tilgen, versuchte der fanatische Scharlachrote Kreuzzug, einen zweiten Aschenbringer in Form eines Stabes zu erschaffen. Jedoch schritt ein Schreckenslord ein, der den Orden infiltriert hatte, unterbrach ihre Bemühungen und löste eine heftige magische Explosion aus. Die Macht des beschädigten Stabes erwies sich als praktisch unbezwingbar. Nachdem mehrere Besitzer versuchten, den Stab sicher einzusetzen, und dabei versagten, versteckten ihn die Elitemagier der Kirin Tor, damit er nicht noch weitere tödliche Katastrophen auslösen könnte. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Priester (23.10.2015) Vorlagen * Vorlage "Spitze des Foliantwächters" - Objekt: Schriftstücke des Endes. Beschreibung: Diese Worte, zusammengetragen aus den Folianten des Archivars, ergeben eine düstere Prophezeiung. ** Benötigt: Artefaktwissensstufe 4+ ** Herkunft: Archivar Tintenschmiede (Die Annalen von Licht und Schatten) - Die zwölf Bände beschreiben detailreich alles Wissenswerte über die Konklave und ihre Mitglieder. Archivar Tintenschmiede scheint sehr daran interessiert zu sein, die komplette Sammlung zu bergen. ** Hinweise: Bekommt man dadurch, dass man Archivar Inkforge in der Klassehalle seine 12 verlorenen Bücher wiederbringt. Fundorte sind: *** 01. Archivar Tintenschmiede selbst *** 02. Klassenordenshalle neben Juvess die Dämmerflüsterin (Hüterin der Schriftrollen) *** 03. Klassenordenshalle neben Meridelle Lichtfunke (Logistik) *** 04. Scholomance, im Raum von Ausbilderin Kaltherz *** 05. Karazhan, direkt nach dem Kurator auf der rechten Seite in der Bibliothek des Wächters *** 06. Die Scharlachroten Hallen, im letzten Raum *** 07. In der Violetten Zitadelle in Dalaran *** 08. In der Bibliothek von Neuherdweiler in der Drachenöde in Nordend *** 09. Rabenwehr (Dungeon). In dem Raum mit den Geistern und Bücherregalen *** 10. Azsuna. Beute: Häuptling Bittergischt (selten) *** 11. Sturmheim. Beute: Inquisitor Ernstenbok (selten) in der Höhle im Südwesten der Hallen der Tapferkeit. *** 12. Suramar. Beute: Konstrukteur Lothaire (selten) Vanion.eu: http://www.vanion.eu/news/ubersicht-die-geheimen-artefakt-designs-arkan-magier-mogen-schafe-15398 Geschichte Die Geschichte vom "Zorn des Lichts" können Priester durch Artefaktforschungen bei Juvess der Dämmerflüsterin im "Wort der Konklave" im Netherlichttempel nachschlagen: thumb|100px|[[Wort_der_Konklave#Zorn_des_Lichts|Zorn des Lichts im "Wort der Konklave"]] Bevor Ihr den "Zorn des Lichts" aufgenommen habt, haben viele fromme Krieger und gottesfürchtige Priester versucht, ihn zu kontrollieren. Alle haben versagt. Lasst Euch deren Unzulänglichkeiten als Lektion und als Warnung dienen. Edle Absichten reichen nicht aus, um die beeindruckende Macht dieses Stabs zu nutzen. Eure Konzentration muss scharf sein wie eine Klinge. Euer Wille unbeugsam wie Stahl. In dem Moment, wo Eure Disziplin nachlässt, wird diese Waffe Euch für sich beanspruchen, wie sie es mit all den anderen getan hat. Nachzulesen in "Wort der Konklave"; Netherlichttempel. Quelle: Artefaktforschung. Teil 1 Vor vielen Jahren zog der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug aus, um einen Stab von beispielloser heiliger Macht zu erschaffen. Eine Waffe, deren gerechter Zorn dem des legendären Aschenbringers gleichkommen sollte. Der Aschenbringer bezog seine Macht aus einem Schattenartefakt, das im Licht geläutert worden war. Der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug hatte Selbiges mit einem Stab vor. Die treuesten Kreuzfahrer wurden auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Relikt in die Pestländer ausgesandt. Die wenigen Rückkehrer trugen ein Juwel bei sich, das vor Dunkelheit knisterte. Es soll ein Teil eines Schlagstocks eines der ersten Todesritter der Welt gewesen sein. Andere meinen, der gefürchtete Lich Kel'Thuzad hätte dieses Juwel mit seinen Spektralhänden geschaffen. Trotzdem wollte der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug den schwarzen Edelstein verwenden, um den Zorn des Lichts zu erschaffen. Teil 2 Zehn gelehrte Priester des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs versammelten sich in Herdweiler, um den Zorn des Lichts zu erschaffen. Wochenlang übten sie ein RItual, das das dunkle JUwel läutern und in den Stab binden würde. Den Dämon, der in ihrer Mitte weilte, hatten sie nicht berücksichtigt. Ein Nathrezim namens Balnazzar hatte den Kreuzzug infiltriert und die Identität seines Anführers, Saidan Dathrohan, angenommen. Als der Dämon von den Plänen erfuhr, den Zorn des Lichts zu schmieden, fürchtete er, dass eine solche Waffe seine Täuschung durchbrechen und seinen Griff um den Kreuzzug erschüttern würde. Balnazzar unterbrach das Läuternungsritual, und die Kreuzfahrer verloren die Kontrolle über ihren heiklen Zauber. Ein Sturm heiliger Energie wütete durch den Versammlungsort und tötete die zehn Priester auf der Stelle. Der Zorn des Lichts blieb jedoch unbeschädigt. Die Explosion hatte das Juwel geläutert und an den Stab gebunden. Nach näherer Untersuchung fand Balnazzar heraus, dass der Stab vor instabilen Energien bebte. Ihn auch nur mit geringer Zuverlässigkeit zu führen, wäre nahezu unmöglich. Anstatt die Waffe zu zerstören, ließ der Dämon zu, dass der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug sie behielt. Er freute sich auf das Chaos, das sie in den kommenden Jahren anrichten würde. . Teil 3 Brief von Großinquisitor Isillien an Hochgeneral Abbendis vom Scharlachroten Kreuzzug: “Ich habe Euren Brief erhalten und verstehe Eure Bedenken. Aber die pure Kraft des Zorns des Lichts hat unsere wildesten Erwartungen übertroffen. Nehmt die letzte Schlacht bei Tyrs Hand als Beweis. Die Geißel war unseren Kriegern zahlenmäßig zwanzig zu eins überlegen. Es hätte ein Massaker gegegeben, wenn der Zorn des Lichts nicht gewesen wäre. Das flammende Licht des Stabs schnitt durch die Geißel wie eine Sense durch das Korn und übersah niemanden. Es ist wahr, dass der Zorn des Lichts seinen Träger und viele Soldaten an seiner Seite tötete und dass die überlebenden Kreuzfahrer apathisch zurückblieben und sich nun ohne HIlfe weder ankleiden noch essen können. Aber bei einem Verhältnis von zwanzig zu eins betrachte ich solche Verluste als akzeptabel.” Teil 4 Aus Die Jagd nach dem Zorn des Lichts, zusammengestellt durch die Kirin Tor von Dalaran: "Habe eine weitere Explosion heiliger Energie in den Pestländern registriert. DIe fünfte seit einem Jahr. Diese letzte Katastrophe weist alle charakteristischen Merkmale der anderen auf. Der Zorn des Lichts ist dafür verantwortlich. Soweit ich das sagen kann, hat der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug auf der Suche nach der Geißel ein kleines Dorf überfallen. Sie setzten den Zorn des Lichts ein, um die Dorfbewohner zu ‘läutern’, da sie dachten, sie wären von der Seuche des Untodes befallen." “Dies setzte sich einige Zeit fort bis der Priester, der den Stab schwang, die Kontrolle über dessen Macht verlor. Was einst der Ratsplatz war, ist nun nicht mehr als ein rauchender Krater, randvoll mit Leichen. Wie zuvor war die Waffe bereits verschwunden als ich eintraf. Wahrscheinlich hat sie nun irgendein anderer närrischer Kreuzfahrer. Ich hätte mich nie freiwillig für diese Aufgabe melden sollen. - Israen von den Kirin Tor” Teil 5 Von allen Scharlachroten Kreuzfahrern, die den Zorn des Lichts trugen, hatte Inwuisitor Halbin die größte Chance auf Erfolg. Seine Disziplin und sein Konzentrationsvermögen waren einzigartig unter den Mitgliedern des Ordens. Halbin setzte die Kräfte des Stabs im Scharlachroten Kloster ein, um Gefangene der Verlassenen zu foltern. Er versengte seine Opfer mit heiligem Feuer, um an Informationen für den Kreuzzug zu gelangen und diese im Krieg gegen die Untoten zu nutzen. Je mehr halbin mit den Verlassenen zu tun hatte, desto mehr hasste er die verfluchten Wesen. Am Ende war es ihm egal, ob er Informationen von ihnen bekommen konnte. Er wollte einfach nur noch ihre Schreie hören. In einer Nacht fieberhafter Folter überwältigte Halbins Wut seinen Verstand. Der Zorn des Lichts entglitt seiner Kontrolle. Dies währte nur einen Augenblick, doch mehr war nicht nötig, um das Schicksal des Inquisitors zu besiegeln. Eine Explosion tobte durch die Folterkammer und badete Halbin in heiligen Flammen. Es heißt, er sei eines langsamen Todes gestorben und seine Schmerzensschreie hätten tagelang durch das Kloster geschallt Teil 6 Niemand weiß, wann genau der Zorn des Lichts den Händen des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs entglitt. Schließlich fiel der Stab in die Obhut einer Priesterin namens Jakhar. Diese fromme Trollfrau war ein Mitglied der Expedition der Horde, einer gewaltigen Streitmacht, die ausgesandt worden war, um in Nordend Krieg gegen die Geißel zu führen. An Bord eines Zeppelins auf dem Weg an die Kriegsfront übte sich Jakhar in der Nutzung des Zorns es Lichts. Sie träumte davon, die Geißel mit der Waffe zu zerschmettern und die Untoten für all die Leben, die sie zerstört hatten, bezahlen zu lassen. Über Nordend holte dann ein wütender Sturm den Zeppelin vom Himmel. Das Luftschiff stürzte in die eisige Tundra. Obwohl alle Passagiere den Absturz überlebt hatten, blieb ihnen keine Zeit, dies zu feiern. Sie waren tief im Gebiet der Geißel gelandet. Jakhars intensives Training zahlte sich aus. Sie führte den Zorn des Lichts mit Präzision und dezimierte die Geißel. Unter ihrer Führung schnitten die Kämpfer der Horde einen Pfad durch die feindlichen Linien und erreichten sicheres Gelände. Teil 7 In Nordend wurde Jakhar zum Fluch der Geißel. Mit dem Zorn des Lichts säuberte sie das Land von Untoten und hinterließ eine Spur aus heiligem Feuer, wo sie auch hinging. Ihre Heldentaten brachten ihr hohes Lob von den Kommandanten der Horde ein, doch war Jakhar mit Worten allein nicht zufriedenzustellen. Egal, wie viele Mitglieder der Geißel sie vernichtete, nie waren es genug. Jakhar wollte immer mehr. Zielstrebig verfolgte sie ihre selbst gestellte Aufgabe und setzte ihre Verbündeten der Horde immer größeren Risiken aus. Obwohl sie mehr und mehr Untote läuterte‚ geschah dies zu einem Preis. Mit jedem Tag der verging, wurde sie von Gedanken der Vergeltung mehr und mehr aufgezehrt... und ihre eiserne Kontrolle über den Zorn des Lichts kam ins Wanken. Teil 8 Aus Die Jagd nach dem Zorn des Lichts, zusammengestellt durch die Kirin Tor von Dalaran: "Ein weiterer Zwischenfall. Dieses Mal in Nordend. Eine Priesterin der Horde namens Jakhar hat den Stab gefunden. Allen Berichten zufolge war sie sehr bewandert in Sachen des Lichts. Bemerkenswerterweise setzte sie die Waffe für einige Zeit gegen die Geißel ein, bevor es zu diesem Unfall kam. Jakhar führte einen kleinen Trupp der Horde hinter den Linien der Geißel. Die Priesterin richtete Verwüstung unter den Untoten an, bevor sie die Kontrolle über den Zorn des Lichts verlor. Eine Lanze heiliger Energie brach aus der Waffe hervor, verletzte die Soldaten der Horde und blendete Jakhar dauerhaft. Sie haben es kaum lebendig aus dem Gebiet herausgeschafft." "Die Trollfrau scheint durch ihren Leidensweg ziemlich demütig geworden zu sein. Sie gelobte, ihre Kräfte für den Rest des Kriegs zur Heilung anstatt zur Vernichtung einzusetzen. Was den Stab anbelangt, haben ihn Jakhar und die anderen Soldaten zurückgelassen, als sie sich aus dem Gebiet der Geißel zurückzogen. Wenn ich auch nur ein wenig Glück habe, ist die Waffe immer noch dort draußen in der Ödnis. Gut, dass ich meine Wintersachen eingepackt habe. - Israen von den Kirin Tor" Teil 9 Nachdem Jakhar den Stab in Nordend zurückgelassen hatte, fand er einen Weg in die Östlichen Königreiche. Der Stab ging von einem Besitzer zum nächsten. Gutherzige Priester und Paladine trugen die Waffe, um die Kranken zu heilen und die Unschuldigen zu beschützen, doch konnte sie niemand für längere Zeit führen. Irgendwann erfuhren die mysteriösen Dunklen Reiter von seinem Aufenthaltsort. Diese kapuzenbewehrten Reiter stammten aus dem Turm von Karazhan. Sie verbrachten ihre Zeit damit, das Land zu durchstreifen, um Artefakte und Relikte großer macht zu beschaffen. Ein Dunkler Reiter namens Ariden war der Erste, der versuchte, den Zorn des Lichts aufzuheben… und der Letzte. In dem Moment, als seine verfluchte Hand den Stab berührte, brach eine Welle heiliger Energie aus der Waffe hervor. Die Magie war so rein, dass sie die Dunklen Reiter vertrieb und diese sich zurück in ihren heimgesuchten Turm schlichen. Dies war eines der wenigen Artefakte, das sie jemals absichtlich zurückgelassen haben, vielleicht sogar das einzige. Teil 10 Aus Die Jagd nach dem Zorn des Lichts, zusammengestellt durch die Kirin Tor von Dalaran: "Gelobt sei das Licht, der Stab ist endlich in meinen Händen. Ich habe den Zorn des Lichts bis zu den Kultisten des Schattenhammers zurückverfolgt. Sie hatten den Stab geborgen und planten, das Reinigungsritual umzukehren, dem er einige Jahre zuvor ausgesetzt worden war. Damit hätten die Kultisten den Zorn des Lichts in seine eigene Antithese verwandelt, in eine Waffe reiner Dunkelheit." "Ich stürmte in das Lager des Schattenhammers, kurz bevor die Kultisten ihr Ritual abschließen konnten. Ihr Widerstand währte nur kurz und ich wurde mit ihnen recht gut fertig. Ich möchte bei Weitem nicht prahlen, obwohl ich meine, dass ich mir nach dieser verrückten Suche das Recht dazu verdient hätte. Erwartet mich in Kürze mit diesem verfluchten Stab in Dalaran. - Israen von den Kirin Tor" Teil 11 Unbetiteltes Schreiben aus den Archiven der Kirin Tor, Autor unbekannt: "Ich muss mit großer Trauer berichten, dass Israen sein Ende gefunden hat. Während er den Zorn des Lichts für den Transport nach Dalaran vorbereitete, aktivierte er versehentlich dessen Kräfte. Anscheinend löste der Zauber, mit dem er den Stab in einer Schutzhülle versiegeln wollte, eine Explosion heiliger Energie aus. Ich weiß, das ist ein großer Schock. Israen war immer ein aufmerksamer und planvoller Mann. Er wusste mehr über den Stab als jeder andere von uns. Vielleicht hat aber dieses Wissen ihn unachtsam werden lassen. Wir haben Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen, damit wir seinen Fehler nicht wiederholen. Sieben Magier haben den Zorn des Lichts hinter dämpfenden Runen versiegelt. Wir werden bald in Dalaran eintreffen und den Stab in der Nexuskammer deponieren." Das Abenteuer * Quest 100: Der Zorn des Lichts * Quest 100: Eine neue Bedrohung * Quest 100: Ein vergessener Feind * Quest 100: Augen des Drachen * Quest 100: Bändigung des heiligen Feuers * Quest 100: Entfesselte Gerechtigkeit (Allianz) * Quest 100: Die Nexuskammer * Quest 100: Das Geschenk der Zeit Der Zorn des Lichts Alonsus Faol ermahnte die Disziplinpriester, dass der Zorn des Lichts eine riskante Wahl war. Doch wenn sie der Meinung waren, dass sie seine Energie kontrollieren konnten, könnte er für den Kampf gegen die Legion entscheidend sein. Ihn zu beschaffen, war jedoch nicht leicht. Zuletzt befand er sich im Besitz der Kirin Tor. Diese fürchteten sich vor seiner ungezügelten Macht und übergaben ihn dem blauen Drachenschwarm, der ihn vor den Menschen bewahren sollte. Nur der Schwarm wußte genau, wohin er gebracht wurde und wie man ihn zurückholen konnte. Der Drache Kalec in der Violetten Zitadelle stellte vermutlich die beste Chance dar. Er war nun ein Mitglied im Rat der Sechs von Dalaran. Bei ihm sollten die Abenteurer nach Antworten suchen. Auch Kalec bestätigte den Priestern, dass der Zorn des Lichts eine gefährliche Waffe war und die Kirin Tor seine Aufbewahrung vor langer Zeit dem blauen Drachenschwarm anvertraut hatten. Der Stab wurde weggesperrt an dem einzigen Ort, der seine zügellose Kraft halten konnte - dem Nexus. Kalec war schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr dort gewesen. Nachdem der blaue Drachenschwarm aufgelöst wurde, wurde auch der Nexus aufgegeben. Niemand wußte, ob der Nexus noch intakt war - oder was die Abenteurer im Nexus selbst erwarten könnte. Quest 100: Der Zorn des Lichts Eine neue Bedrohung Wenn die Disziplinpriester den Nexus suchten, solltet sie nichts überstürzen. In Kaltarra gingen seltsame Dinge vor sich und es wäre sinnvoll, einige Informationen zu sammeln, bevor die Abenteurer weitermachten. Während seines letzten Besuchs der Drachenöde hatte Kalec ungewöhnliche Energien vom Azurdrachenschrein ausgehend gesprürt. Da dieser Ort eng mit Malygos' Plänen während der Nexuskriege in Verbindung stand, könnte die Situation an diesem Ort Rückschlüsse auf den derzeitigen Zustand des Nexus ermöglichen. Kalec konnte die Priester nicht begleiten, doch mit einem Abbildkristall konnten sie ihn erreichen. Also reisten sie über das Portal zum Wyrmruhtempel in Dalaran in die Drachenöde und dort zum Azurdrachenschrein, wo sie nach Hinweisen auf den derzeitigen Zustand des Nexus suchten. Was sie fanden, waren nicht nur Leerenkreaturen, sondern auch ein seltsames Portal, bei dem sie ein Kommunikationsgerät der Astralen fanden. Diese Vorrichtung könnte der Schlüssel sein, um herauszufinden, wer hinter den Ereignissen am Drachenschrein stand. Quest 100: Eine neue Bedrohung Ein vergessener Feind Das Kommunikationsgerät der Astralen summte noch immer vor Energie, und musste vor Kurzem benutzt worden sein. Es wurde offensichtlich mit dem Schalter in der Nähe aktiviert... was die Priester auch taten... und damit eine Projektion von Nexusprinz Bilaal vom Astraleum auf den Plan riefen, der ebenfalls hinter dem Zorn des Lichts her war. Quest 100: Ein vergessener Feind Augen des Drachen Kalec riet den Priestern, sich umgehend nach Kaltarra in der Boreanischen Tundra zu begeben. Dort sollten sie für den Blaudrachen ein paar bedeutende Orte auskundschaften und ihn entsprechend informieren. Dazu gehörten die Nexusspitze, die Sognadel und die Nexusbasis. Kalec kannte das Gebiet gut und konnte die Abenteurer anleiten. Quest 100: Augen des Drachen Bändigung des heiligen Feuers Kalec stellte fest, dass die Energie des Zorns des Lichts aus dem Inneren der geschwächten Nexuskammer herauspeitschte. Vielleicht gelang es den Priestern ja, diese rohe, chaotische Energie für ihre Zwecke zu nutzen. Wenn sie die Energie in die Sognadeln speisen konnten, sollte dies zu einer recht... zerstörerischen Reaktion führen. Um das heilige Feuer zu bändigen, ermächtigten sie sich also mit instabiler heiliger Energie, indem sie Zorngebilde des Lichts besiegten oder sie aus Rissen heiliger Energie entlang des Nexusfundaments entzogen. Quest 100: Bändigung des heiligen Feuers Entfesselte Gerechtigkeit So verfügten die Priester schließlich über die notwendige Macht, um die Sognadeln zu vernichten. Bei den Rissen, an denen die Sognadeln im Boden steckten, gab es große Ansammlungen von Leerenenergie. Auf diese Stellen fokussierter Leere sollten sie die Macht des Zorn des Lichts, ihre gesammelte instabile heilige Energie, konzentrieren. Diese Reaktion sollte zur Überladung führen und die darüberliegenden Sognadeln vernichten. Und Kalec mahnte die Abenteurer schnell zu handel. Das Astraleum würde sicher nicht untätig zusehen, während die Priester ihren Machenschaften ein Ende setzten. Quest 100: Entfesselte Gerechtigkeit (Allianz) Die Nexuskammer Kalec und die Priester erfuhren, dass das Astraleum noch mächtiger war als befürchtet und es geschafft hatte, Azuregos gefangen zu nehmen. Azuregos und Kalec waren zwar nicht immer einer Meinung, aber sie waren Brüder. Da die Abenteurer den Astralen ein Ende setzen und den Zorn des Lichts] an sich bringen wollten, bat Kalec sie zusätzlich, auch seinen Bruder aus ihren Klauen zu befreien. Jetzt, da die Sognadeln vernichtet waren, hatte der Schild sich aufgelöst. Der Nexus wartete. So betraten die Priester die Nexuskammer, besiegten Nexusprinz Bilaal, befreiten Azuregos und beanspruchten den Zorn des Lichts für sich. Kalec war ihnen dankbar für die Rettung von Azuregos. Er konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass der Nexus nun unter seiner Obhut stand. Die Priester waren voller Überraschungen, denn noch nie während seiner ganzen Zeit hatte er jemanden gesehen, der die chaotischen Energien des Zorn des Lichts kontrollieren konnte. Die Abenteuer waren wirklich die Helden, die sie brauchten, um sich der Legion entgegenzustellen. Quest 100: Die Nexuskammer Das Geschenk der Zeit Die Disziplinpriester hatten dem Blauen Drachenschwarm einen großen Dienst erwiesen. Und auch Kalec hatte seinen Seelenfrieden zurückgewonnen. Jetzt, da sie den Zorn des Lichts besaßen, bat er sie, ihr ursprüngliches Ziel zu verfolgen und gegen die Legion in den Kampf zu ziehen. Alonsus Faol erwartet ihre Rückkehr im Netherlichttempel. Quest 100: Das Geschenk der Zeit Quellen Kategorie:Artefaktwaffe Kategorie:Stab Kategorie:Klasse: Priester Kategorie:Netherlichttempel